1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus for increasing a resolution of a pickup image data by way of interpolation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a single-plate type video camera using a single color CCD, However, as shown in FIG. 1, aliasing is caused in the CCD output of the G-checker R/B line sequential method.
There are also known two-plate type and three-plate type video cameras using two and three CCD. However, use of a plurality of CCD costs much and requires a complicated configuration of the apparatus.
There is also known a technique to obtain a high resolution by wobbling the CCD position by a bimorph or the like so as to combine a plurality of frame images obtained at different positions. However, this method also has a problem that the method is too much complicated.